Drunk in Love
by kendrickcamps
Summary: The hallways of the Barden University dorms were silent, the sound of rustling leaves and the cool autumn breeze occasionally trickling through the cracked windows. Almost all of the students had left for Thanksgiving break; the time they cherished close to their family and far away from the stresses of their classes. What will the ones that remain do before everyone returns?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The title will probably make more sense in a couple chapters.**_

_***This will end up being Triple Treble, but this chapter is more Mitchsen.**_

_****The next chapter may or may not be Chaubrey. Please don't hurt me.**_

* * *

Beca rolled over in her bed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. The smell of pumpkin spice latte and Korean food lingered in her room. She scrunched her nose, confused by one of the scents. Last time she checked, she had never bought a latte, but there sat a Starbucks cup on her desk next to her turntables.

"What the...?" Beca groaned. As she peered over the side of her bed, her eyes met the back of a wavy blonde head of hair. The senior captain of the Bellas, Aubrey Posen, laid curled up in a ball next to the base of Beca's bed, clad in short shorts and a green Barden sweatshirt that were barely clinging to her body. "Aubrey?" Beca whispered. No answer. "Bree?" she said a little bit louder than the first time, nudging her shoulder blade. Aubrey jerked away, groaning at the sunlight that poured through the freshman's dorm room.

"Make it stop." Aubrey's raspy morning voice made Beca warm and tingly inside, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"What are you talking about, crazy?" Beca groaned in response, pulling her comforter up over her scantily clad body.

"The sun." Although her response was short, Aubrey's words slurred together as the result of her hangover. Beca giggled, going against everything Aubrey and the rest of Barden knew of her rebel, I-don't-give-a-fuck personality. Aubrey rolled over to face Beca's bed, her face flushed with mild confusion and morning grog. "Did you just giggle?" Beca's grin automatically turned into a forced pout, causing Aubrey to giggle in return.

"Better?" Beca asked, the pout still pathetically strewn across her face.

"You know it," Aubrey grinned, covering her face with her forearm. "But for serious," she began, raking her blonde hair down over her face, "why the hell is it so bright in here?" Beca looked at the opened blinds that covered her dorm window and pointed, causing Aubrey to groan in aggravation.

"Someone's just a little bit hungover." Beca pushed herself out of bed, reluctantly closing the blinds for the older Bella.

"What did I drink?" Aubrey asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Beca chuckled and shook her head in disbelief as she crouched down to meet the senior on the floor.

"You drank vodka cran after vodka cran after vodka cran," Beca began, brushing the hair out of Aubrey's face. "Shit got crazy."

"Aca-crazy?" Beca hesitantly smiled at Aubrey's question, trying to protect her ego that everyone (mostly Aubrey) loved to hate.

"Aca-crazy."

"You didn't drink, did you?" Aubrey asked.

"Nah, dude," Beca replied, returning to her usual demeanor, "I think it's more entertaining to watch people get shit faced when you're sober versus when you're just as shit faced. It's like watching a 80s movie." Aubrey cocked her head, trying to understand the reference. "Never mind," Beca replied to Aubrey's facial expression and shook her head at her obviously failed attempt to step out of her comfort zone and flirt with someone she thought she stood a slim to none chance with. She stood back up with popping knees and limped over to her turntables to inspect the Starbucks cup that appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. She picked the cup up, surprised at the amount of steam that rose from the lid. "Who's is this?" Aubrey looked up at Beca and shrugged.

"Hell if I know, I've been asleep on your nasty floor," Aubrey groaned, stretching out after lying on the cold carpet all night. Beca inspected the cup for any sign of it being consumed or being purchased that morning. There was not a single sign of when or by whom it was purchased which confused Beca. She had never purposely given anyone access to her dorm because she knew how nosy some of the Bellas tended to be. But then something hit her. Beca paused, a light bulb going off in her head.

"Does Chloe have a key to my dorm?" Aubrey was about to speak, but paused.

"As a matter of fact, she might," Aubrey tapped her chin. "Explains why she told me your dorm was an aca-awesome place for the emergency Bellas meeting." Aubrey sat up, looking for traces of Chloe on the cup. She saw writing in black Sharpie on the bottom of the cup and raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Beca." Beca turned her head as Aubrey motioned towards the bottom of the cup. She lifted the drink up, turning her head to examine Aubrey's discovery.

"Share. ❤

~Chlo" is what the bottom of the cup read, in small, neat handwriting.

"Chloe." Relief washed over both girls' faces. "Explains why the blinds were opened," Beca mumbled, annoyed, as she took a sip of latte. "Mmmmmm," Beca grinned, "pumpkin spice." Aubrey groaned as she stood up, towering over the young freshman. She placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder almost startling the latte out of her hands. "Jesus Christ, Aubrey," Beca began, turning around to meet the one person she never thought she'd be this close to face-to-face. Her thought was cut off by a soft kiss. The taste of fresh pumpkin spice latte lingered on Beca's lips, enticing Aubrey even more. Beca pulled away from the kiss, shocked and secretly hopeful. "What the hell are you doing?!" Beca exclaimed, putting her fingertips on her temples in shock and placing the latte back where she found it. Aubrey's face grew red and hot, her bottom lip jutted out as a pout slowly crept across her face.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Aubrey paused, sitting down on Beca's bed. She was guilt-stricken and Beca could tell. Beca sat next to Aubrey with raised eyebrows, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, grabbing for the latte she had set down on her desk from her bed. "You're not usually so," she paused, gripping the cup with her fingertips and tugging at it, "touchy feely." Aubrey leaned forward and snatched the drink from Beca's pathetic grip.

"Mention that happened to _anyone _and I will be sure to make your next three and a half years at Barden a living hell," she snapped in her usual demeanor, any preconceived ideas of her being sweet and touchy feely completely washing away. Beca's eyebrows rose, cautiously grabbing the cup back from Aubrey.

"Calm down, dude." Aubrey scoffed, pursing her lips at the way Beca replied to her and setting the cup down on Beca's desk. Her father did not raise his daughter to tolerate any kind of sass. Aubrey Posen was not a dude.

"Do not call me dude, Mitchell," she growled through clenched teeth, gripping fistfuls of comforter beneath her. For some reason, she found the tension between her and the younger Bella, sexual or not, even more enticing than the taste of that latte on Beca's soft skin. As much as they both wanted to deny it, the tension between them almost always turned them into sexual beasts when they encountered each other. Beca's nostrils flared, her eyes fixating on Aubrey's lips. All either girl could hear were each other's heartbeats and the occasional rustling of leaves in the autumn breeze outside. Before either one could speak, Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards her, causing her to effortlessly plant soft lips onto Beca's. One thing the younger Bella was always good at was defying Aubrey's authority, although she didn't have it in her this time around.

Beca intertwined her fingers with Aubrey's, leaning into the kiss. Her free hand moved up Aubrey's sleeve to her shoulder, then to her face, wrapping her fingers around the nook of her neck. Aubrey shuddered at the feeling of every nerve sparking throughout her body. She never thought a younger girl, especially Beca, could make her feel so good and so free, even if what happened between them was almost always brought up by an argument.

A soft moan vibrated from the base of Aubrey's throat as Beca moved her hand down from her neck, to her chest, then hooked between the waistband of her shorts and the elastic of her Victoria's Secret panties. Aubrey's eyes shot open in fear. She had never consciously let anyone go that far with her, not even Chloe. That didn't make it okay for Beca Mitchell to do it that was for sure.

Aubrey pulled away from the kiss, peering down at Beca's hand. "You better be careful with that thing," Aubrey warned, anxiety beginning to flow through her. Bile rose in the back of her throat as Beca slipped her index finger under the elastic of her panties.

"Relax, dude," Beca began, maintaining a firm grip on the elastic waistband, "you've probably done this with Chloe God only knows how many times." Aubrey snarled, but that didn't stop Beca. She planted another kiss on Aubrey's lips, gently tugging on Aubrey's bottom lip with her teeth. A soft moan elicited from Aubrey, her sex drive really revving up at this point. Aubrey tightened her thigh muscles and whimpered as Beca ran the tip of her index finger up and down the smooth skin of her bikini area, the fabric of Aubrey's shorts and panties clenched tightly in her fist. She really had never consciously let anyone get that close to her nether regions, even though Chloe had tried a countless amount of times.

Aubrey could only obey her personal wishes for so long. Even a Posen couldn't help but be a little defiant. Aubrey began to hesitantly, yet curiously explore Beca's upper body with her free hand, Beca's hand still lingering in her shorts when all of a sudden, a petite knock came from the door. Both girls pulled away, their eyes shooting towards the source of the noise.

"Beca? Aubrey?" a petite voice that matched the knock chirped from behind the door.

"Shit," Aubrey mouthed to Beca, wringing her hands nervously.

"I know you guys are awake, I heard Aubrey moaning!" Aubrey's eyes widened at the remark. She hadn't realized how excited Beca's hands in her pants really made her.

"Just a second!" Beca called back, throwing herself out of bed onto the floor, bringing her comforter and Aubrey with her. The door slowly creaked open and a wide eyed, redheaded Chloe Beale crept in.

"Good morning," Chloe began, grinning at her best friend who was semi-straddling the younger girl she had always complained about, even over the littlest of things. "How'd you two sleep?" she winked. Aubrey looked down at Beca, then back up at Chloe and scoffed.

"Separately," Aubrey attempted to lure her best friend away from the totally heinous idea that she slept with Beca. It was totally heinous... wasn't it?

"If you say so," Chloe winked at the two a second time as she walked towards Beca's cluttered closet. As far as Aubrey knew, she and Beca just crashed close to each other after a wild night of drinking. But, unbeknownst to her, both Beca and Chloe knew exactly what happened and that was not it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Beca questioned Chloe as she rummaged through Beca's clothes.

"It's Thanksgiving! We're going out for breakfast!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling a long sleeved black dress and black leggings out of the closet. "Here!" She held the items out in Beca's direction, who was still on the floor under Aubrey and her blanket. "Put this on!" Beca looked up past the blonde Bella that sat on top of her and scoffed.

"You're kidding, right?" Chloe's brow furrowed as she continued to hold the dress out in Beca's direction.

"Of course she's not kidding, Mitchell. Stop being so defiant and do something someone else tells you to do for a change!" Aubrey replied angrily, attempting to wriggle her way off of Beca.

"You know what?" Beca stared up at her before grabbing her wrist and yanking her back down, causing her to squeal. Her face stopped a centimeter away from Beca's, their lips barely touching.

"Now is not the time for sex, you two!" Chloe whined, knowing what she was about to witness would lead to. "We have to go or we can't get those cute little turkey and pilgrim hat shaped pancakes!" Aubrey sighed, knowing that she was serious; those pancakes were a tradition of theirs since they first met each other at Barden.

"Guess we gotta go get some pilgrim pancakes," Beca groaned in Aubrey's direction, implying that she needed to get up. Instead of climbing off of the younger Bella, she just sat there, causing Beca to grow infuriated. "Aubrey." Aubrey stared down on Beca, lips pursed and brow furrowed. "Dude, get up."

"Aubrey, can you get up?" Chloe cut in as innocently as she could from the closet. Before Aubrey had a chance to respond or move, Beca pushed Aubrey off of her, growing tired of staring at the monstrosity that Chloe had carefully dug out of her closet and feeling bad that she hadn't put it on yet. Beca groaned as she brought herself to her feet, leaving Aubrey on the floor tangled up in her blanket. As Beca moved towards her closet, she stopped, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Well, you better get up. Don't wanna miss those pancakes, do we?" Beca grinned sarcastically as she grabbed the dress from Chloe and began to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**_50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: I'm working on it as much as I can! I've been experiencing severe writer's block lately, so that hasn't helped me much._**

**_ValkuVauseQueen: Chapter one was Mitchsen, but it'll end up being Triple Treble by the end. I hope I can make that clearer in future chapters!_**

**_Guest: YES. Well, it'll get there. Eventually. Hopefully soon. I don't even know._**

**_A/N: Chaubrey. No smut, just Chaubrey. I also realize that this is shorter than the first chapter, but I tried as much as I could on four hours of sleep and food I probably shouldn't have consumed just to finish this. The next chapter will be better, I promise._**

* * *

"Why does she have to go with us, Chlo?" Aubrey whined from across their dorm room. Chloe was deep in her closet, digging for an outfit so they could leave and get the pancakes she had been waiting for since last Thanksgiving.

"Because," Chloe whined back mockingly, sticking her head out of the closet to display the grin that was strewn across her face before Aubrey got mad. Aubrey sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"But it's our tradition." Aubrey's bottom lip jutted out into a pout; a mechanism Aubrey often used to avoid crying. She hated showing emotions, especially if they made her look weak. Her dad had always frowned upon that when she was growing up and she hadn't come this far to fail him or the Posen name.

Chloe turned around and smiled sweetly, knowing Aubrey's pout was a ticking time bomb the longer she didn't say something. It always was and it never ended well for either of them; mostly Chloe, though.

"Aubrey, things change," Chloe began to calmly explain to Aubrey, but was swiftly and unsurprisingly interrupted.

"No matter how much you don't want them to." Aubrey huffed at Chloe's response. She heard the same thing every time she mentioned how much she hated change. And she did. Very much. Could she help it, though? She was a Posen. Posens didn't do change. They never did and they were probably never going to. "I know they do, Chloe, but that doesn't mean we have to let little Miss Rebel DJ Bitch be our change." The words spilled out of Aubrey's mouth as a result of the anger and hangover she was experiencing. Chloe's brow furrowed at the way Aubrey was acting. She didn't understand why she was being so bitter towards someone she was just making out with.

"There's no need to be rude, Aubrey," Chloe sighed at Aubrey's poor behavior, placing her hands on her hips like the elementary school teacher she was studying to be.

"Are you defending her?" Aubrey asked, growing increasingly aggravated.

"No, but need I remind you that you two were making out not even twenty minutes ago?" Chloe blurted out, folding her arms in front of her and smirking before Aubrey could say another word. Aubrey couldn't argue with this one; she was the one who initiated the kiss with the one person she loved to hate. Aubrey's mouth opened to retort with a smart and sassy comeback, yet nothing came out but an apology, which was the last thing Chloe was expecting. Aubrey was never one to back down and apologize. Not right away, at least.

"I don't know how it happened, it just kinda... happened. Are you mad at me?" Aubrey's signature pout crawled across her thin lips once more. Chloe shook her head and walked over to Aubrey as Aubrey covered her face with her hands in pure embarrassment and frustration.

"Bree," Chloe began, sitting on Aubrey's lap to face her. She stuck the tip of her index finger under Aubrey's chin and raised it, planting a soft kiss on her lips. A soft, forgiving, loving kiss. "You're still my girlfriend and I still love you, you know that." Aubrey nodded, wiping away the tears that had began welling up in the corners of her eyes with the back of her hands. "You'll always be mine, no matter what happens. Alright?" Aubrey forced a grin and nodded. Chloe grinned back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So you really aren't mad?" Aubrey asked, in need of closure. The way Aubrey looked up at Chloe, which reminded her of a puppy begging for table scraps during dinner, melted her heart, causing her to grin once more. Chloe shook her head, her fiery red bun bouncing on the back of her head as it moved.

"Why would I be mad over a kiss and drunk sex?" Chloe quipped, immediately ruining the mood for Aubrey.

"We did not have sex!" Aubrey denied, her face turning a shade of crimson. She was still not aware of the fact that she and Beca had in fact had sex the night before. In Aubrey's sober mind, Beca was the last person she would ever have sex with, even if they were the last two left on Earth.

"Uh huh, okay," Chloe smirked, pushing herself off of Aubrey's lap. She, unlike Aubrey, knew how sexual and touchy feely Aubrey got when she had a few drinks. Aubrey would have never believed it, though, because of how prude-ish she was, even around her girlfriend.

Aubrey's brows furrowed at how fast Chloe pushed herself away. She hated when Chloe did that and Chloe knew it, but she didn't understand why.

"No, come back," Aubrey groaned pleadingly as she grabbed onto Chloe's wrist and pulled her back to her lap. Chloe grinned and placed another kiss on Aubrey's forehead. "Stop leaving me." Chloe giggled, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck.

"Why don't you want me to go get ready for breakfast?" Chloe questioned, resting her temple on Aubrey's forehead.

"Because," Aubrey began, dragging a finger along the seam of Chloe's sweatpants, "I don't want you to leave me." Chloe sat up, peering down at Aubrey.

"Bree, why would I leave you?" The tone in Chloe's voice was worrisome. Aubrey looked up from Chloe's sweatpants and sighed.

"Because of Beca." Chloe's brow furrowed. Aubrey was beginning to come to terms with what had happened the night before, even though she didn't remember almost any of it. "You know what happened. She knows what happened." Aubrey paused, covering her face with her hand. "I think I know what happened." Chloe moved a hand to the middle of Aubrey's back, tracing circles with her palm, attempting to keep Aubrey calm. Aubrey expected Chloe to get angry that she basically cheated on her with someone not only three years younger than them, but someone she tried so hard to hate.

She wasn't angry.

Why wasn't she angry?

"Why aren't you mad?" Chloe chuckled, ceasing the back rub she was giving Aubrey.

"Aubrey," Chloe began, moving her hand from Aubrey's back to her cheek, "you had alcohol." Aubrey stared at Chloe with a wrinkled brow. "You don't know what you've done with me when you've been drunk, do you?" Aubrey's face flushed a deep shade of crimson as she slowly shook her head. She had tried her hardest to remain a prude when she was sober, she couldn't believe she let herself go when she was intoxicated. Her father always told her that he refused to raise someone who would grow up to be a drunken whore. She was exactly what her father told her not to be.

"It's okay, babe." Chloe placed a kiss on her forehead once more as she stood up from Aubrey's lap. "Now can you please get ready? I really want my pancakes and if you're the reason I don't get them," Chloe jokingly threatened with a smile on her face as she submerged herself back in her closet to get ready for their Thanksgiving breakfast, leaving Aubrey on the bed to think about how much of an anti-Posen she was really becoming.


End file.
